Gajes de la profesión
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Entre bromas y bromas, el bombero terminó sin ropa. El policía con rosquillas y el otro par viviendo la misma situación pero no de la misma forma. [ Crossover: KnB x Free! ] [ AoKaga x SouMako ]
1. Broma de policía, venganza de bombero

_¡Heeey~!_

 _Inicio mi travesía del 2016, con algo distinto para mí. Un_ _crossover_ _:)_

 _Bueno, un intento de... _

_Lo escribí con mucho amor y una sonrisa en los labios, así que espero les guste tanto como a mí_ _:)_

* * *

 _Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke y Free! son de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

 **"Gajes de la profesión."**

Por fin su turno había acabado, no fue un día ajetreado como acostumbraba desde que entró al escuadrón de bomberos pero eso no significaba que quisiera pasar más tiempo en la estación por ello.

Sólo había un tema que le daba vueltas en su cabeza pero lo dejaría para después, cuando estuviera en su hogar.

.

Ingreso a su departamento, esperando mínimo que si su moreno novio ya se encontrara dentro hubiera calentado la comida que preparo en la mañana. Tenía hambre y mucha.

No le estaba pidiendo gran cosa, sabía que Aomine no cocinaba pero sí que sabía usar el microondas. Bufo molesto al percatarse de que el moreno estaba en casa pero la comida en la nevera aun, se dirigió a la habitación a saludarlo y quejarse de su actitud, lo que saliera primero de su boca.

.

Lo había escuchado llegar, incluso lo había visto pasar veloz por el pasillo, pero ahora su manchón rojizo se escondía detrás de la entrada de la habitación que compartían. Se hizo al despistado mientras el cachorro entre sus piernas mordisqueaba su juguete.

-A-Aho, ¿qué hace _eso_ aquí?

-¿Uh? - lo miró, sonriendo internamente. -Es un perro policía.

Jadeo ante esas palabras, pidió a los cielos y a las grandes potencias como la Oha-Asa de Midorima, no desmayarse. -¿Por qué esta aquí?

-Será mi compañero, vivirá aquí. - esa sentencia se dejó escuchar como un retumbe por toda su cabeza. -Cosas de policías. - los ladridos del pequeño pastor dirigiéndose hacia él fue la culminación de su buen día.

Se encerró en el baño.

.

-Taiga. - llamó sin obtener respuesta. -Era una broma, ya se lo llevaron, ya me disculpe. ¿Puedes salir?

Aomine hizo una mueca a la puerta. Él había aguantado cosas peores se decía mentalmente.

Hace unos días había observado como una rubia voluptuosa le entregaba una canasta de bocadillos a su tigre en la estación de bomberos, la tipa además había osado besar su mejilla.

-Rescate a su gato. - había dicho Kagami al confrontarlo. -Siempre son así de agradecidos, cosa de bomberos. - remató, haciéndolo rabiar de paso.

Para Kagami era algo normal, de hecho desde que había entrado al escuadrón muchas personas, incluyendo chicos le habían hecho presentes por sus servicios. No era el único que era recompensado, pero si el único que lo era con esa frecuencia.

Era Kagami Taiga y él no estaba atento a esas nimiedades. Su novio sí, al parecer, por ello la broma.

Salió del baño (después de hora y media), con una sonrisa. Aomine sintió un escalofrío subir por su espina, Kagami había pensado su venganza.

.

-Son cosas de bomberos. - gruño, para él mismo. Nadie le prestaba atención y no le importaba, sólo quería largarse de ahí con su novio vestido de preferencia.

Se encontraban en la estación de bomberos más adecuada para la ocasión. Los denominados bomberos más sexys de Japón estaban ahí reunidos ese día, para producir el calendario 2016 y así beneficiar obras caritativas muy importantes.

Kagami siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudar si estaba a su alcance, pero un calendario sin mucha prenda encima le cohibía de sobremanera.

Menos mal su novio le había dado el impulso para aceptar la propuesta. Verlo sufrir ahí sentado donde lo había dejado era mucho mejor que su vergüenza interna.

No es que deslizarse por el tubo que te lleva al equipo, _sólo en bóxer_ fuera difícil.

[ Extra. Crossover. Free! ]

-Daiki. - lo saludo un azabache de mirada aqua.

- _Senpai_. - se puso de pie para estrechar su mano, con una sonrisa burlona. La mirada fulminante le dejo más que claro el _no me llames así_.

Vale, era su mayor en la academia de policías pero si él tipo quería menos formalidad entre ellos se la daría. -Oi Sousuke, bastante tiempo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gruñó volviendo a la realidad, miró entre toda esa gente como una chica le restregaba un poco de ceniza al pecho de su novio, no faltó el clásico comentario. -Tiene unos bellos ojos Tachibana-san.

Aomine por un momento creyó verse a sí mismo, busco a su Bakagami entre la multitud. Le tomaban unas fotografías con las piernas _abiertas_ , casual platicando con uno de sus compañeros. Si seguía así llegaría a su límite, ganas no le faltaban en ir a cerrarle las piernas, echárselo al hombro y salir de ahí en ese momento, pero la amenaza de abstinencia lo mantenía en su lugar.

-¿Qué mes es? - le pregunto a su mayor para distraerse de su propia tortura.

-Noviembre. - le respondió Yamazaki sin más. -¿El tuyo?

-Agosto. - murmuró sin ganas, mientras ubicaba al respectivo de su mayor.

Después de unos minutos, Aomine sugirió ir por rosquillas a la mesa puesta en el _set_ , Yamazaki acepto. No le despegaron la vista a sus respectivas parejas en ningún momento, ellos tampoco lo hicieron.

-Cosas de policías. - rieron un pelirrojo y un castaño, cada quien observando a su novio exagerado con amor.

* * *

 _Inspiración: una imagen de_ _Kyunyo_ _y ¡el calendario 2016 de_ _bomberos franceses_ _! x'D_

* * *

 _Desde ya, ¡gracias a quién lea, deje review, favs &follows o lo que esto se merezca! __:)_


	2. Resoluciones de la autoridad

**"Resoluciones de la autoridad."**

* * *

Había ensayado lo que diría, toda la tarde en la estación. Tenía que mentir y de forma natural para que se le creyera, no parecía tan complicado pero hablamos de Makoto Tachibana.

Para él, mentir era difícil y era aún peor, si a su pareja de casi tres años era a quien tenía que engañar. Incluso sentía que era más fácil entrar a un edificio en llamas, sólo para salvar a una mascota, que aquello.

Pero, tenía que hacerlo, ya había aceptado la petición de su pequeña amiga y todos conocían que cuando él decía que haría algo por alguien, así sería. Era su naturaleza amable la que lo obligaba, aunque los escenarios sean por demás vergonzosos.

-¡Tachibana-san! - uno de los novatos de la estación corrió hacia donde se encontraba. -Yamazaki-san ha llegado. - el castaño puso cara de pánico, causando que el menor riera. -¡Ánimo Tachibana-san, seguro entenderá!

Pobre muchacho, se notaba que no conocía a _su_ Sousuke. Este era calmado si, pero sobreprotector, también.

 _¿Cómo lograría que aceptara que apareciera en un calendario con poca ropa, con otros bomberos?_

 _¿Cómo lo aceptaría si era junto con once hombres denominados, los más sexys de Japón?_

Tal vez si dijera que era en beneficio caritativo, _tal vez_ así accedería de buena gana. Por que seamos sinceros, Makoto haría la sesión aunque Sousuke estuviera en desacuerdo.

¡Pero el castaño realmente quería que lo apoyara!

.

Maldecía mentalmente a su mejor amigo, ese mendigo pelirrojo que lo supo convencer para que aceptara la fatal escena que se presentaba ahora ante él.

-Tachibana-san tiene que quitarse los pantalones. - le dijo uno de los asistentes. Queda de más mencionar que ese chico llevaba una enorme sonrisa, seguro de satisfacción al observar como el castaño obedecía tal petición.

-Me la vas a pagar Rin. - se dijo a si mismo en una promesa. -Tal vez tu también Gou. - entrecerró los ojos, observando a nadie y a todos los presentes en realidad.

Y es que justo aquel día, antes de salir de la jefatura de policías, Rin se le había acercado para contarle algo que su hermanita (amante de los músculos) le había compartido.

El estudio fotográfico donde Gou trabajaba había sido contratado por una sociedad caritativa muy importante, para la realización de su calendario anual de _los héroes más sexys de Japón._

Este año le tocaba a los bomberos, y para sorpresa de la pelirroja, su senpai aparecía mencionado en una encuesta. Ella obvio halago y contó anécdotas del joven encantador de orbes esmeraldas, para que al final, apareciera en el dichoso calendario.

-Se que no eres un loco celópata que encerraría a Makoto en una jaula de oro... - Sousuke pensó en lo interesante que sonaba esa idea por unos segundos antes de desecharla. -Pero si no eres comprensivo con él, lo puedes perder.

-Y según tú, ¿que debo hacer? ¿Aceptar que haga la sesión fotográfica? - miró a Rin cómo advirtiéndole que pensara en sus palabras, pero el oficial Matsuoka conocía a sus dos amigos.

-Deja que aparezca en el calendario, que vean la pareja que tienes, siéntete orgulloso. - sonrió para luego proseguir. -El calendario es por una obra caritativa, sabemos muy bien que Makoto no la rechazara. - ese era un buen punto. -Sino quieres que él se presente solo ese día, acompañalo y vigilalos a todos.

Por culpa de sus amigos y de aquella buena sugerencia de vigilar de cerca es que estaba ahí, además claro, de la sonrisa hermosa que le había regalado el castaño cuando acepto que hiciera la sesión, pero con él en el set.

Con todo y su madurez, estaba enojado con tanto coqueteo poco disimulado hacia su novio, por fortuna a lado suyo estaba un antiguo kouhai de la academia policíaca, que también estaba sufriendo _los gajes de la profesión._

Bueno, no tanto así, ya que al parecer el tener una pareja que sea bombero y este catalogado entre los más sexys de Japón, sólo a Aomine Daiki y a él, les ocurría.

.

Después de reencontrarse con el moreno peliazul y de presentar (con la mirada) a sus respectivas parejas, los oficiales se refugiaron en la mesa de bocadillos, exactamente junto a las rosquillas. Si, seguramente dirán que es un cliché pero enserio, son su debilidad.

Además, ese lugar era el único en donde no los mal miraban por su insistente impulso de querer impedir ciertos retoques a sus novios o donde no los acosaban, ya que podía ser la reunión de bomberos sexys pero ellos, eran unos oficiales con lo suyo también.

.

-Parece que ya hiciste un amigo Ahomine. - sonrió orgulloso el pelirrojo, cómo un padre mirando socializar a su hijo, pero en este caso a su pareja apática. La mayoría de las veces...

-Bueno, es que ya se conocían. - Kagami observó a uno de los bomberos ahí reunidos, de cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas. Este le regalo una sonrisa amable que, por un momento, le recordó a su senpai en la preparatoria. -Soy Makoto Tachibana. - le extendió su mano con educación.

-Mucho gusto. - respondió el saludo. -Soy Kagami Taiga.

-El pelinegro que... - dudó por un segundo para luego negar con su cabeza. -El pelinegro que mal mira a los asistentes, es Sousuke Yamazaki. - el nombre hizo un _"click"_ en la cabeza de Kagami, él ya lo había escuchado antes.

-El moreno peliazul es Aomine Daiki, ¿no? - espero unos segundos por la respuesta. -Se conocieron en la academia policíaca.

-Exacto, de ahí conocía el nombre. - observó a su pantera matar con la mirada (dedujo por la dirección de esta), a otros bomberos que miraban a él y a Makoto discretamente. Típico, sólo Aomine notaba esas insignificancias.

Bueno, también el Yamazaki.

.

-¡Makoto-senpai! - gritó la pequeña pelirroja, mientras corría hacia él. Kagami seguía a su lado, esperándolo para que salieran juntos, donde sus chicos. -Makoto-senpai. Kagami-san, que bueno que sigue aquí también.

-¿Que ocurre Gou? - la animó a continuar el castaño.

-Logré que el siguiente calendario sea sobre los policías más sexys de Japón. - las palabras de la chica, erizaron la columna de ambos jóvenes. -¿Quienes creen que encabezan las listas?

Los orbes rubíes y esmeraldas observaron a sus respectivas parejas a lo lejos, algo tendrían que inventarse para evitar que alguien más que ellos, los vieran en poca ropa.

.

Datos que deberían conocer.

1\. " _El calendario de los héroes: los doce bomberos más sexys de Japón_ " fue el número más vendido en el país, curiosamente en el centro y las costas no recordaban haberlo visto.

2\. Decían que los uniformados de azul tenían que ver con la desaparición de esas publicaciones.

3\. Un mes después, por insistencia de un amigo que nadie vio, Kise Ryouta consiguió que reimprimieran el calendario.

4\. Se registraron compras desde Akita, envíos a América e Iwatobi, así como donaciones de las empresas Akashi a la fundación autora de tan excelente idea.

5\. Haruka Nanase, dueño de la cafetería " _Future Fish_ " obsequio los famosos calendarios a los clientes que los visitaron y consumieron caballa.

6\. El joven chef anunció que plasmaría la imagen de su mejor amigo en tamaño mural, se le puso una demanda por un oficial de la zona, esta no prosiguió por tener motivos personales.

Pero el oficial anónimo consiguió que Nanase desistiera con sus planes.

7\. Los bomberos que representaron los meses de agosto y noviembre, llevaron una escolta policíaca por precaución a los acosadores que pudieran suscitarse.

Fueron los únicos en recurrir a esa precaución.

8\. Ambos bomberos dicen que no son escoltas, sino sus parejas exageradas que los cuidan día y noche.

9\. Después de casi un año, Kagami Taiga se marchó a América con su pareja, el oficial Aomine Daiki. Partieron justo en el tiempo de la votación para elegir a los policías que saldrían en el calendario 2017.

Dicen que el moreno figuraba entre los candidatos más fuertes.

10\. Makoto Tachibana, hizo que su amigo Rin Matsuoka fuera elegido para salir en la publicación. Haruka Nanase, novio del policía pelirrojo, esta aprendiendo a lidiar con la situación.

Sousuke Yamazaki planea su venganza.

* * *

 _Espero les gustara esta ocurrencia..._

 _¡Nos leemos! :)_


End file.
